Screams in the Night
by CranberryHetalian
Summary: Ciel suffers from a nightmare, but this one is worse than usual. Sebastian comes to comfort him. Sorry, I suck at summaries! It's more interesting than it sounds. First fanfic, please no hate.


_"Mother! Father!" he cried. He sprinted through the labyrinth of flaming bricks, the bright color of the flames reflecting the frightened tears runnung down his cheeks. Ciel stopped dead in his tracks as he stared at the horrific sight. The silhouette of his dead parents greeted him. He wasn't moving,_

 _"No...NO!" he screamed. He felt tears forming in his eyes as the flames crept closer. He could feel the hairs on his arm being singed off, the heat becoming more intense with every passing second. Ciel froze as the figure in the chair turned, now facing him._

 _Two lifeless, mismatched eyes stared at him, one blue, one brown. Half of the head of hair was a golden brown, while the other was a deep bluenette. His parents, the parents he loved so much, sewn together. Slowly, the figure rose out of the chair, the brilliant blue ring on its left hand reflecting the flames._

 _"Snuff out the impure," it murmured, its voice growing louder, "Unclean! Unwanted!"_

 _Ciel found himself unable to move, as the flames grew higher and the figure came closer. He screamed as the the flames whipped at his body, burning away his skin. Suddenly, he was in a cage. He was cold and naked, the cage barely big enough for him to lift his head._

 _"It's time!" he heard someone yell, "Go get the brat!"_

 _He gasped as a pair of hands roughly grabbed him and dragged him away from the cage. He was brought to a room with a bloodstained counter in the center. He struggled as they forced him down onto the cold slab, white masks surrounding him. He saw the figure carrying the hot iron brand, glowing red with heat._

 _"Sebastian!" Ciel screamed. Where was he? Why wasn't he here?_

 _Suddenly, a tall raven-haired figure appeared before Ciel._

 _"Sebastian! This is an order. Save me now!" cried the boy. Sebastian laughed at him tauntingly._

 _"You have no right to order anything from me, Ciel Phantomhive. Why should i serve you if you nothing to offer me?" said the demon coldly._

 _"W-What? Sebastian-" Ciel was cut off by the tall figure._

 _"What is the use of your life when you have nothing in return for me?" he said harshly. "I'll take my leave." Sebastian faded into nothing, and Ciel felt a burning sensation in his eye. His iris seared in pain as the contract burned away, leaving his eye as it was before he met the demon._

 _The figure with the brand loomed over him, and smiled a sadistic grin. Ciel screamed in agony as the brand was pressed into his flesh, burning into his skin. He arched his back in pain, and saw a knife being held over his stomach. The fist holding swung down to pierce his abdomen._

"SEBASTIAN!"

Ciel awoke to find himself in his bedroom, the dark walls looming over him. He felt something warm on his cheek. He reached up and felt something wet on his fingers. He'd been crying. Suddenly, the door opened and a tall figure holding a candelabrum swiftly walked in. He walked towards the bed.

"Young master, are you alright? I heard you screaming." asked Sebastian softly as he knelt beside the bed.

Ciel turned away from his butler, hiding his tears. He couldn't show weakness in-front of his butler, he would surely tease the boy. Ciel was crying not because the nightmare frightened him, but because he was terrified of Sebastian leaving him. He loved Sebastian, but he could never tell him.

"I-I'm fine, Sebastian. I just had a nightmare, that's all," said the boy shakily. Sebastian tilted his head slightly. Human emotions fascinated him, he could sense the fear coming off of Ciel, yet he was trying to hide it when it was completely obvious.

"My lord, are you sure it was just a nightmare? You appear to be very frightened," said the demon, and Ciel did appear to be frightened. He was visibly shaking, and was covered in sweat. His back was still to his butler.

"Sebastian, you know I don't like to repeat myself. I'm fine." said Ciel softly.

Sebastian sighed. "Very well. Would you like some warm milk?" Ciel nodded. Sebastian bowed slightly and exited the room, leaving the candelabrum. Ciel was left alone with his thoughts.

 _He wouldn't do that,_ thought Ciel _, Sebastian would never do that to me._ Yet, he couldn't help but remember the look of disgust on Sebastian's face in the dream. The way he looked at him, as if he wasn't worth the trouble, as if he deserved to die.

Ciel felt more tears overflow onto his cheeks. He covered his mouth, and squeezed his eyes shut, quietly crying to himself. _I can't lose him. He's the only one I have left, the only person I love who hasn't been taken from me._ Ciel cried harder, and pulled his knees against his chest. He loved Sebastian, even though he was a demon. He knew Sebastian was only here because he wanted his soul, but couldn't help how he felt. _He's just a demon, he has no real feelings for you, he doesn't really care about you._

Sebastian walked down the long hallway, headed for his master's bedroom. He stopped outside his door and was about to knock when his hand stopped an inch from the door. He could hear crying, and peeked through the door to see the young boy curled up on his bed, his head buried in his knees. He raised his eyebrows in concern, for he was actually beginning to care for his young master. Sebastian knocked on the door softly, and heard a small sob.

"Master? May I come in?" he asked.

"Yes," said a small voice. Sebastian walked in and set the platter on the table. Ciel took the small cup in his hands and drank the milk. He handed the teacup back to Sebastian and wouldn't meet his eyes. The butler carefully set the cup onto the tray and picked it up. He was about to leave when he heard Ciel speak.

"Se-Sebastian?"

Sebastian turned and looked at his master. "Yes, my lord?"

"W-Why do you stay by my side? I don't treat you like I should, and I order you to do things that would probably scar any ordinary human."

Sebastian set the tray on the bedside table and knelt beside the bed. "Because that is my part of the contract, I will stay by your side until the day I take your soul." said the demon.

"My soul..." murmured Ciel, "that's why you even came to me in the first place. You don't care about me, as long as I am alive, so you can take my soul."

Sebastian's eyes widened at what his young master said. "Young master, please, tell me what is troubling you."

Ciel looked at him in confusion. "W-Why do you want to know?"

Sebastian smiled, not one of his usual mock smiles, a true, genuine smile. Ciel was the mature Earl of Phantomhive and heir of the Funtom Company by day, but by night, he was just another child who had nightmares and wanted comfort.

"Because, bocchan. Even the strongest people need comfort at times. I cannot stand to see you so fragile and helpless. Though it may seem to you that I only care if you are alive, that is not true. I care very deeply for you, even if you do not see it. To be completely honest, young master, I couldn't take your soul even if I wanted to," explained Sebastian.

Ciel furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?" he asked quizzically.

Sebastian looked into the small boy's mismatched eyes. "Because, Ciel, I love you too much." he said softly.

Ciel stared at him for a moment, then squeezed his eyes shut as fresh tears flowed down his cheeks. He felt a finger under his chin, turning his head towards his butler. He felt Sebastian's warm lips against his, and Ciel leaned closer to him. Sebastian pulled away and took Ciel's hands in his.

"Would you like for me to stay for tonight, bocchan?" asked Sebastian. Ciel nodded and Sebastian smiled. He let Ciel get himself settled in his bed and slipped off his tailcoat, shoes, socks, and gloves, neatly putting them in a pile on the bedside table. Sebastian slipped under the covers, filling the empty space beside Ciel. Ciel cuddled against him, enjoying his warmth. Sebastian wrapped his arms around the boy's small frame. Ciel relaxed and let out a content sigh. Sebastian played with the boy's bluenette hair as he dozed off.

"I love you, Ciel Phantomhive." murmured Sebastian. Ceil opened his eyes sleepily.

"I love you, too, Sebastian," he said sleepily. Sebastian kissed his forehead as Ciel closed his eyes and rested his head against the demon's chest. He didn't have anymore nightmares that night.


End file.
